<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bun Voyage by tygermine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821203">Bun Voyage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine'>tygermine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merthur Drabbles [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bakery, Drabble, M/M, Modern Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Voyage</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merthur Drabbles [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/969933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bun Voyage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bun Voyage? You're seriously going with that?"</p><p><br/>"Why not? Each pastry will be a taste voyage to somewhere exotic."</p><p><br/><br/>"There's nothing exotic about Chelsea buns."</p><p><br/><br/>"Unless you're from Norfolk and have never been to Chelsea..."</p><p><br/><br/>"That's really gripping at straws, you know that?"</p><p><br/><br/>"Humour me, please?"</p><p><br/><br/>"I married you to humour you."</p><p><br/><br/>"Then you already know what to do. Now try these. They're called koeksisters and they're from South Africa."</p><p><br/><br/>Merlin took a bite of the syrup laden treat and made all sorts of happy sounds which lead Arthur to kiss the syrup off his lips and let's just say it was a good thing the health inspector didn't show up that day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>